1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to call handling, and in particular to methods and systems for dynamic treatment of callers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cellular mobile telephones have a user-activated silent setting. The silent setting prevents an audible alert, such as a phone ring, from being generated when a phone call is received at the wireless telephone. A user may active the silent setting in order not to disturb others (e.g., in a meeting, movie, concert, etc.) or not to be disturbed (e.g., while sleeping or working). However, when the silent setting is activated it may be difficult or impossible for even urgent callers to reach the user.